logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tjdrum2000
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Burger King! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Digifiend (Talk) 00:17, 23 October 2012 Monochrome Google logo Sorry if you don't want it but I do. The 2013 had the "e" look different. It's just a 2D version of the 1999 and 2010 logos. I don't feel like removing it. I added it so if they could see that it's in monochrome. For example, 2013 UKTV logo had AxG make an monochrome version. I wouldn't remove that. I'm not confused of monochrome logos like the Google logo I recreated on monochrome looking like the 2013 logo. I was trying to tell you. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 01:25, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah but AxG calls flat logos monochrome logos anyway. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 21:31, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Edit warring on Google You currently appear to be engaged in an edit war. Users are expected to collaborate with others, to avoid editing disruptively, and to try to reach a consensus rather than repeatedly undoing other users' edits once it is known that there is a disagreement. # Edit warring is disruptive regardless of how many reverts you have made. # Do not edit war even if you believe you are right. If you find yourself in an editing dispute, use the article's talk page to discuss controversial changes; work towards a version that represents consensus among editors. You can post a request for help at an appropriate noticeboard or seek dispute resolution. In some cases it may be appropriate to request temporary page protection. If you engage in an edit war, you may be reported and possibly blocked from editing. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 00:55, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :And by the way Tjdrum, you just earned yourself a two week block for removing content from pages. Sorry. I agree with Digifiend. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 12:25, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Google and flat logos Hi. Thanks for asking me. I replayed to you and now here. They loved my creation. Digifiend decided to keep the flat 1999 logo there Just to clear some things, let's just compare the versions. See? If you look on some Google websites, you could see the 2D flat logo. I also seen an AD on CLG Wiki and it had a 2D logo on there. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 21:10, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: 1987 20th Century Fox logo Could you link to the specific image, thanks. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 18:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC)